A New Life
by fantasywriter454
Summary: Sequel to "It all started when". Spain and England's life together with their twin girls. Can they handle the twins? What about their family and friends? How do they feel about everything?  Yaoi, mpreg, gay marriage
1. Wedding Day

This is the sequel to "It all started when" This is just going to be about Spain and England's future life together.

00000000

Spain fidgeted a little as Italy and Romano slid his dress onto him. Italy squealed happily at how pretty he looked, while Romano just huffed and looked away. Spain blushed deeply as he smoothed the dress out more. The twins slept in the corner in their stroller, breathing slowly. Spain fidgeted more as Italy brushed his hair, wanting it to lay flat. Romano frowned and pulled his hand away after Italy tried for the hundredth time.

"Italy, don't make him bald!"

"Vee! I'm sorry, big brother Spain!" he cried, tearing up. Spain smiled and hugged Italy tightly.

"Shh, Italia, don't cry," he whispered in Italy's ear. Italy sniffed and hugged him back. Romano frowned and looked away again. Spain smiled and rubbed Romano's arm. "Lovi, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you!"

"I can't believe you chose him, after all he's done to you!" Romano snarled, jerking his arm away. Spain blinked.

"Lovi, what are you talking about?" Spain asked, confused. Romano whirled around and grabbed the top of Spain's dress.

"What am I talking about?" he cried. "You're getting married to England!" he screeched. Spain blinked and looked shocked.

"Lovi...umm..." Spain stuttered.

"Spain, why are you with him in the first place? He knocked you up, and then he proposed to you! He raped you way back when you two were pirates! He sunk your Armada! Aren't you still mad at him for that?" Romano yelled, looking angry.

"Vee, fratello! Don't be mad at big brother!" Italy exclaimed. Spain shook a bit, wishing Romano hadn't brought up his sunken Armada. He turned away, eyes tearing up.

"L-Lovi..."

"See! You are still mad at him for that!" Romano yelped.

"Lovi, I forgave him," Spain whispered. "He had explained everything. He sunk my Armada because he was jealous of me. He loved me back then but he didn't know how to show it. That's why he attacked my ships, so he could kidnap me and rape me. Plus, he was a pirate as well. Pirates weren't gentlemen. They're cruel and vicious people." Spain sighed and looked away, smoothing his dress again, becoming nervous as he checked the time. His wedding would start in less than five minutes. Sure enough, the usher came in and told them they need to move out to the hallway and get ready to walk down the aisle. Spain nodded and Italy and Romano escorted him out. Italy kissed Spain's cheek and hurried to the side door and sat down on Spain's side of the church. Spain's side of the family had all of his friends and family. France, Italy, Prussia and Portugal were sitting in the front row. Belgium was sitting in the next row, along with a very grumpy and upset looking Netherlands. All of Spain's ex-colonies were also there, and England's ex-colonies were there as well. America was sitting in the front of England's side, along with Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland.

As soon as the music began to play, the two ushers opened the doors and everybody looked back. Spain blushed deeply as Romano began to walk him down the aisle. He trusted Romano the most, considering England advised him not to have France walk him down the aisle due to his perverted tendencies. Spain didn't know what England was talking about, but England said if France would walk him down the aisle, then England would not be there on the altar. Spain had given in at this point and asked that Romano would walk him down instead. Romano had reluctantly agreed, and was now frowning as he walked down with Spain at his side. Spain immediately saw all of his friends and ex-colonies but he kept glancing back at England until his eyes just stayed there the entire way. England soon was reaching his hand out for Spain and Spain blushed deeply, taking his hand. England helped him up onto the altar. Sealand let go of Spain's dress and hurried off to go sit next to Latvia and Finland and Sweden.

Spain and England both faced the priest. England had let Spain have a Catholic wedding since he was the one paying for it. The priest than began the ceremony. Spain and England held each other's hand the entire time until it came for the 'I do's'. Sealand regrettably got up again, holding the ring pillow and came up behind them. England smiled and took Spain's ring from the pillow.

"Arthur Kirkland, do you take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to be your happily wedded husband?"

"I do." England smiled, slipping the ring on Spain's finger. Spain smiled happily.

"And Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, do you take Arthur Kirkland to be your happily wedded husband?"

"I do." Spain took England's ring and slid it on his finger. England smiled at Spain.

"You may now kiss each other." England quickly wrapped his arms around Spain and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. He dipped Spain down and Spain wrapped his arms around England to keep himself up. He followed England into the kiss and kissed him back. Everyone in the church stood up and clapped happily, cheering. Prussia and France wolf-whistled and Italy cheered louder than anybody else. England pulled away and smiled at Spain, who smiled back. England hugged Spain tightly and picked him up in his arms and carried him up the aisle. Italy quickly followed them, pushing the baby stroller with the twins inside, who were awake and on the verge of crying, not liking the noise. The minute they left the main church area, the twins began to cry loudly. Spain looked back, hearing his babies cry, but England was already entering the limo that was waiting for them outside. Italy began to panic, calling after England and Spain, but Romano placed his hand over his mouth.

"Leave them alone," he hissed in Italy's ear. "They just got married. They do not want to deal with their babies just yet."

"But, vee! I don't know how to make them stop crying!" Italy whined. Romano sighed and picked one of them up. He bounced her a little, looking annoyed as she cried in his ear.

"Shh, shh...Italy, just do what I'm doing." Italy nodded and then struggled to pick up the baby, but Romano showed him up. Italy now began bouncing her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

00000000

Vee! Please review!


	2. Reception

The limo driver drove towards where their reception was going to take place. England was still holding Spain in his arms, kissing him passionately. Spain was eagerly kissing him back, arms around his neck. They paused for a minute until they began to kiss again. Once they finished that kiss, England pulled away and ran his fingers through Spain's hair.

""Tonio, I'm so glad we're finally married," he whispered. Spain blushed and nodded.

"M-Me too..."

"I have some special plans for us tonight," England whispered. Spain blushed deeper and cuddled into England's chest. The driver pulled up and parked and then got out and opened the door for them. England smiled as he carried Spain out and into the building, where they were led to the dining hall. Spain gasped when he entered it. It was magnificently decorated, elaborate decorations everywhere, including an ice sculpture and white roses stringed along the wall, giving the room a beautiful smell. Each of the tables was highly decorated, with red roses, carnations and in the middle. The napkins had lace and were folded like origami. The chairs had cloths and big bows on the back. England smiled and carried Spain to the two seated table, facing the rest of them. England pulled the chair back and set Spain carefully down. Two high chairs were placed by Spain's seat and even they were decorated elaborately. Spain smiled as England kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Now we have to wait for everyone to start showing up," he replied. It took a few minutes before the first people showed up, it being France and Prussia. Portugal came in a moment after they did. Australia showed up with New Zealand trailing behind him. Finland and Sweden came next, with Sealand and Latvia following behind. Spain kept scanning the crowd as the rest of the guests all came in and took their seats. England sighed and held his hand. "Spain, they'll be here soon."

"England, our babies started to cry when we left. Italy and Romano may be having trouble with them!" Spain said, becoming more and more worried as everyone else had arrived and sat down.

"Spain, relax, they'll be here soon," England whispered. Spain leaned back and sighed, glancing over at the door every few seconds. France noticed him doing this and came up and leaned towards him.

"Spain, Italy and Romano are just outside of the building. They're trying to calm your children down." Spain immediately got up, but England held him back.

"Spain, stay here. I'll get them, okay?" England whispered. Spain nodded slowly and sat back down. England walked outside to them. Italy and Romano were both trying to calm the twins down, who were still crying. They both were becoming more stressed and frustrated, trying to get them to calm down angrily, which wasn't helping. England quickly came up to them and held his hands out. "Guys, I'll take over. They're hungry; you two just go ahead inside and calm down, okay?" They both nodded and handed the twins over, who were still crying. England followed Italy and Romano inside and came up to Spain. "Spain, they're hungry." Spain blushed and looked down at his dress.

"How can I feed them?" he whispered. England sighed and helped Spain up.

"I'll help you, okay?" England led Spain to the bathroom. They went over to one of the cushioned seats and sat down. England then began to help Spain undo his dress and lifted his top down. Spain blushed as he took the twins and held them up. They both latched on and began to drink hungrily, their throats dry from crying so hard and so long. England sat down next to him and rubbed their backs as they drank and Spain bounced them lightly in his lap. After a few minutes, they finished drinking and pulled away, waving their tiny fists around. Spain smiled and England helped him put his dress back on. They then stood up together and England walked Spain back out to the room. They set the twins in the high chairs, where they bounced, giggling and still waving their arms around. They both sat down and then their wine was brought out. Everybody already had drinks and were chatting happily. Spain didn't notice the pile of presents that were piled behind them on the table. England nudged him and looked behind him. Spain gasped at the huge pile of presents. Once they were served their drinks, the servers began to bring out the food. The meal was served.

As dinner progressed and everyone slowly began to slowly finish eating, England and Spain began to play with the twins. Elizabeth giggled loudly, causing England to smile widely. Spain watched England smile, thinking his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. Isabella reached for England's hands, wanting the toy that he held. England smiled and waved the toy for her, tickling her nose. She squealed happily as well, but Elizabeth whined, thinking that toy was her toy and hit her tray hard, letting out a screech of anger. Everyone's heads turned around in surprise. Spain blinked and looked at Elizabeth, shocked. England's smile fell and he waved the toy for Elizabeth again. She laughed again, but then Isabella whined and hit her tray. England frowned, not liking the situation.

Spain took out another toy and waved it for Isabella, but she swatted it away angrily, reaching for the toy England held. Elizabeth cried out loud and hit her hand away. Isabella began to cry, backing away from Elizabeth. Spain sighed and tried to cheer Isabella up with another toy, but she ignored him and the toy, crying hard. Spain struggled to distract her but failed. He then picked her up and she squirmed unhappily in his arms, crying louder. Spain tried to bounce her and sing softly to her, but her flailing arms ended up hitting Spain hard in the face. Spain backed away, wincing and holding his injured cheek.

England tried to cheer her up by waving the toy in her face. She ignored the toy as well, still crying. Elizabeth watched her curiously and felt sorry for hitting her. She reached forward, whining, wanting to apologize. England picked her up and held her in his lap. She reached forward again, touching Isabella's arm. Isabella stopped crying and looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth looked sad and apologetic as she rubbed her upset sister's arm softly. Isabella sniffed and blinked a few times; causing Spain to take her bib and wipe her tears with it. She then took Elizabeth's hand and held it, smiling a little. Elizabeth giggled and then hugged her sister. Everyone in the room awed, having been watching the entire thing. Spain smiled and then rubbed their heads softly. Elizabeth giggled happily, causing Isabella to giggle happily as well. Spain smiled and then looked up when one of the waiters told them it was time to cut the cake. Spain nodded and set the twins back in their highchairs but set them close together so the girls could still play with each other. They approached the cake, which was propped up on an elegant stand. There sat a four layered cake with a ribbon along each layer except the top. The ribbon was of simple design, perfect for both of them. At the top sat a red rose and a red carnation, Spain and England's national flowers. Spain smiled as England picked up the knife in front of the cake and held it up over the bottom layer, ready to cut a piece. Spain placed his hand over England's hand and they cut the first slice together.

Everyone stood up and clapped as the slice was placed on a glass plate. England then picked up the two forks, handing one to Spain and holding the other one. They each cut off a piece of the cake and then held up the fork to the other. They slid the forks into each other mouth's easily. Spain smiled happily and took the bite. England did the same and then swallowed, wrapping his arms around Spain's waist and kissed him. Everyone smiled and clapped, causing Spain to blush. The cake was taken back so it could be cut up and served to the guests. England led Spain back to their seats, where their girls were bouncing and giggling in their high chairs, both sharing the toy. England and Spain smiled at them and the cake was served to everybody.

"The reception went well, didn't it?" England whispered as they carried their sleeping daughters out to the car. Spain smiled and nodded, yawning.

"S-Sí, it sure did."

"Prussia was out of control though," England noted, frowning at the thought of the drunk Prussian dancing all around the room, singing way off key. Spain nodded and yawned again as he set the twins in their car seats and set the car seats on the seat next to them. They were one of the last ones to leave, for they had waited for all of their guests to leave first. Belgium and the Netherlands had left first, for Netherlands wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible. This had caused a small scene for Belgium didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and play with the twins, which caused Netherlands to frown deeply and drag her from the building crying. America, Prussia and France were the last ones to leave, for they wanted to stay as long as possible and continue to drink. Spain and England had to finally force them out of the building. They called taxis for them so they wouldn't drive drunk.

England then got into the limo after Spain and sat down next to him, holding his hand. The door was shut and they headed back towards England's house. Spain yawned a third time and leaned against England's shoulder, immediately falling asleep. England sighed, hoping they would still be able to do his plans that he had planned for tonight. He hoped Spain wasn't too tired. He rubbed Spain's arm softly and slowly became drowsy himself as he leaned his head against Spain's and fell asleep as well.

00000000

Here's the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Test

Spain and England smiled as the next two months passed by since their wedding day. Isabella and Elizabeth were now seven months. They were crawling around their playpen, giggling happily as they play with their toys. England sighed as he picked up his suitcase. They were currently in Spain, switching between each other's houses so their kids could get to know both parents' homes. England was called in to meet and talk with his boss a couple of hours ago and he had just finished packing up. Spain sadly followed him downstairs.

"Artie, how long are you going to be gone?" Spain asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and were currently watching their babies play.

"I don't know, Tonio," England replied back, setting his suitcase down. He looked at Spain and smiled weakly. "I promise I'll call every day, okay?" Spain nodded and hugged him tightly.

"O-Okay, I'll miss you, Artie."

"Tonio, I'll miss you too!" England quickly kissed Spain passionately. Spain followed him into the kiss, causing England to deepen it. The girls looked up at them and giggled. England blushed deeply and pulled away, looking at the twins in surprise. They turned back to their toys quickly, pretending they hadn't seen them kissing each other. "Those two..." England mumbled, shaking his head. Spain blushed a little and chuckled, smiling at them.

"They're so cute."

"You sure you'll be okay taking care of them by yourself?" England asked. Spain nodded.

"Sí, I'll be fine," Spain replied. England nodded and walked up to the girls, picking them both and hugs them both.

"Daddy's going to miss you both!" He kissed their cheeks and they squealed, hugging him back. He set them back down and rubbed their heads before picking up his suitcase, kisses Spain's cheek and leaves. "Bye, Spain. I'll call you when I arrive in England!" Spain nodded and waved back.

"Bye, Artie! Te amo!" England smiled a little and nodded.

"I love you too, Tonio!" He got into his car and drove away. Spain watched him go, waving until he could no longer see his car. Once he was gone, Spain shut the door and sighed. He turned to the girls and watched them play.

"Girls, are you two having fun?" They giggled and looked up at him, smiling happily. He smiled back and then his stomach growled. He chuckled and went to go grab a tomato. The minute he took a bite, he suddenly felt sick. He dropped the tomato on the floor and rushed to the nearest bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl. He gagged and threw up again, holding his stomach. He wiped his mouth and then dry heaved before throwing up a third time. He shook as he paused for a few more moments before standing up shakily and brushes his teeth vigorously, trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He then looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt up. He ran his hands over his belly, but didn't feel anything odd. He still headed for the closet and pulled out a pregnant test left over. He went back to the bathroom, pulled the test from the box and took the test. His hands shook as he set the test aside and zipped his pants back up. He paced back and forth in the small bathroom, becoming more nervous as each second slipped by.

Once five minutes had slowly dragged by, he picked the test up and turned it over to stare at the results. He gasped and dropped the test when a pink plus stared back at him. He really was pregnant again. And England was going to be gone for who knows how long. Spain opened the bathroom door and hurried for the phone, ready to call England right away to let him know the news, but stopped halfway, deciding against it.

"I'll surprise him when he gets home!" Spain smiled happily, not realizing that England might actually get mad at him for keeping the news from him.

However, as the next few days went by, Spain lucked out and never had his morning sickness whenever he spoke to England. Their conversations were short and sweet, just checking up on each other and England never having an idea of when he was coming home. It sounded to Spain like it would be a month or two. On the seventh day of England's absence, he called Spain early. When Spain answered the phone and said 'Hello', Spain's morning sickness came rushing over him and he darted to the bathroom and puked. He had dropped the phone next to the girls, who were watching him go worriedly. They knew something was up with Spain and when England's yelling voice came through the phone, Elizabeth began speaking gibberish. England stopped yelling and paused.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? What happened to mommy? Where is he?" Elizabeth made a retching noise like she had heard her mother making for the past few days. "Elizabeth, dear, are you sick?" England asked worriedly. Elizabeth grunted and shook her head.

"M-M...m-mama..." she said loudly, speaking into the phone.

"Mommy's sick?" Elizabeth clapped and nodded, trying to tell England 'yes'. Spain came back at that moment and his eyes were more sunken in than normal. He picked up the phone again.

"A-Artie, sorry about that."

"Antonio, are you sick?" England asked firmly. Spain sighed.

"S-Sí, Artie. I've been sick for a couple of days."

"Spain, are you alright?"

"Sí, it's just morning sickness." England paused, eyes widening in surprise.

"Antonio, did you say morning sickness?"

"Sí, Artie, I'm pregnant again. I just took the test this morning and I was going to tell you today." England gasped into the phone.

"Spain, how can you be pregnant again?"

"Artie, it must've been when we did it after our wedding." England blinked, looking confused.

"But Spain, I never climaxed. We both fell asleep in the middle of the sex!"

"You must've climaxed sometime," Spain replied, rubbing his belly. England sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Spain, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I took five tests today. Do you want me to send you a picture of them?"

"Yes please, I want to make sure this is real. Spain, Elizabeth said her first word." Spain gasped loudly and looked at his daughter. She was smiling up at him.

"Mama!" she giggled. Spain blinked.

"S-She said mama..."

"Yes, she said 'mama' when she was trying to tell me where you had gone." Spain smiled happily and gave her a quick hug, in which she laughed and giggled, squirming in his arms. Isabella became jealous and whined, wanting Spain to hug her too. He smiled and pulled her into the hug. She giggled and squealed.

"M-m-m...ma...mama!" Spain blinked and looked at her, smiling happily.

"Did she just speak too?" England asked.

"Sí!"

00000000

Aww! The girls are so cute! And Spain's pregnant again!

Please review!


	4. Bonding

It was a month and half later before England actually did come home. The minute he stepped through the threshold, Spain flung himself into England's arms. England blinked and stumbled backward, his suitcase flying upward and landed hard on the ground, cracking it open. Papers and clothes flew everywhere, scattering all over the floor and staircase.

"Spain!" England cried. Spain immediately got off of England and looked ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his belly to make sure his child was okay. The small baby kicked his insides feebly. He smiled down at his belly.

"Spain, look what you did! I want you to clean this all up!" England cried. Spain looked up at his husband with wide eyes and was surprised at what he saw. He didn't see his normal, loving husband standing in the doorway of his home. He saw a much stressed looking, not to mention tired, grumpy man who only looked like England through his hair, eyes and eyebrows. Spain hung his head as he picked up the papers and clothes from off the ground. England huffed angrily and went towards the living room, collapsing on the couch, falling immediately asleep. Once Spain had finished, he carried everything up to their bedroom. He washed all of England's clothes and hung them up in their closet. His baby moved unhappily, sensing Spain's stress and discomfort.

When Spain came back downstairs, Isabella and Elizabeth were watching England sleep, looking slightly worried. When Spain entered the living room, they looked back at him.

"Mama! Papa!" Isabella whimpered.

"I know...Papa was not happy with mama when he came home. I don't know why..." Spain whispered, sitting down in the armchair and rubbed his belly softly. The baby kicked his hand gently. "Maybe papa just needs some rest." He looked over at England and sighed. "Oh Artie..." England stirred a bit, turning over in his sleep. Spain looked away from him, feeling something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Spain sighed and got up, heading into the kitchen to make himself some scones.

The baby moved happily once the scones were placed into the oven and their scent filled the air. The girls crawled into the kitchen, giggling as they raced each other towards Spain. He turned around and smiled happily at them. Isabella reached him first and grabbed onto his pants happily.

"Mama!" she squealed. Spain chuckled and kneeled down to them both, picking them both up. They giggled as they looked down at his belly.

"Baby!" Elizabeth giggled. The oven dinged, announcing that the scones were ready. Spain set the girls onto the counter and pulled the rack of scones from the oven, setting them on the stove so they could cool down. England woke up to the smell of the scones and got up, yawning. At first he forgot where he was, and then he recognized the room as Spain's living room. He was back home with his husband and children. He got up and stretched and headed into the kitchen.

"S-Spain?" England asked slowly, yawning widely. Spain jumped and whirled around.

"A-Artie!" Spain exclaimed. England looked at Spain curiously. He looked scared and nervous for some reason.

"Spain, are you okay?"

"E-England, are you okay?" Spain asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were upset and grumpy when you got home!" Spain whispered.

"I-I was?" England looked confused. Spain nodded, taking a bite of the scone he had picked up. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't realize it. I just had a bad trip." He approached Spain and hugged him.

"I understand, Artie," Spain whispered as he hugged him back. England rubbed his back, smiling as Spain leaned his head against his shoulder. His hands then automatically went down to Spain's belly, feeling the small baby bump that was formed there. Spain pulled his head away and smiled. "Our little one is in inside." England nodded and kneeled down by Spain's belly, lifting up his shirt. He smiled a little as he lightly kissed Spain's belly. Spain squirmed and giggled, being tickled by England's kiss. England chuckled as he looked up at Spain.

"Are you ticklish on your stomach?" He kissed Spain's stomach again, causing Spain to squirm and smile again.

"S-Si!" He giggled. England then pressed his lips against Spain's belly and left them there, causing Spain to squirm even more.

"I-Iggy! S-Stop it!" Spain laughed, lightly pushing against England's head. The baby moved inside of Spain, causing him to pause and smile.

"Is the baby moving?" England whispered, looking up at Spain with wide eyes. Spain nodded and touched his belly lightly. England placed his hand next to Spain's. "I wish the baby was big enough for me to feel too."

"It won't be that long, Iggy," Spain replied, smiling. The girls whined from the top of the counter, wanting down. Spain looked over at them and moved them down to the floor. They giggled and crawled around England's ankles, wanting their father's attention. He smiled and picked them both up.

"Wow, you girls have gotten bigger, haven't you?" he chuckled and bounced them in his arms. They both squealed and hugged him around the neck. Spain smiled and rubbed their backs. They giggled and squirmed a little, pulling away from England. He kissed their cheeks and bounced them again. Spain took another bite of the scone he was holding. England looked over at him. "Spain, you made scones?" England asked.

"Sí, the baby was craving scones so I made a batch." England smiled and went over to the batch, setting the kids down on the floor.

"They look delicious!" Spain blushed and smiled.

"Gracias, Artie," he replied. England smiled and took a bite.

"And they taste delicious as well!"

"Thanks." The twins whined again about being set down on the floor and tugged on England's pants. He chuckled and quickly finished his scones before picking them back up. They giggled and grabbed onto his shirt for better support. He held them and smiled at Spain. Elizabeth whined again and reached for Spain.

"Baby!" she exclaimed.

"She knows the word 'baby'?" England asked, curious. Spain nodded.

"Sí, I taught them the word when I showed them my belly. They're both quite fascinated by it."

"That's adorable!" England replied, smiling as he handed over Elizabeth. She squealed and rubbed Spain's belly. Her parents both smiled at her and then her sister wanted to rub her sibling too. Spain took her from England and went to sit down on the couch so the girls could easily rub his belly. They giggled as they did so, causing the baby to move lightly inside of Spain. Spain just smiled and laid his hand on the side of his belly. He couldn't wait until he knew the gender.

00000000

Vee! England's back home with his family! And the twins are having some bonding time with their unborn sibling! How cute!

Please review!


End file.
